Mid-KOTFE SWTOR Introduction
Notes This was originally going to be something I'd keep in a word doc and just send to people to read personally, but I might add onto it every now and then and I thought I'd park it here. Please, sausages, if ye don't like it, waddle outta here and don't leave feces in the comments section. I planned so much for the three installments of the Shadow Chronicles that I don't think I'll ever finish it. Hell, I haven't even finished Vanius' Origin story. Nevertheless, I've decided to summarize a lot of what I had planned for this fictional "universe" and write out little bits and pieces that come to me when I feel like writing. This story will help everyone write things that are relevant to SWTOR'S current storyline and allow for a lot more inspiration, given the amount of new story content being added to the game. Updates = inspiration. Summary Setting Some Things Up This small bit will enter our characters into a mid-KOTFE storyline that could really go anywhere at this point. After the defeat of Erebus and Dark Master Gravatus, the characters have obviously developed further and, in some cases, gone their separate ways. Dark Lord Goldvanius was presumed dead for a year before returning to publicly "disband" The League of Shadows (Fictional) so that the remaining members could remain hidden after the dramatic battles that took place. Obviously, the Empire didn't become very fond of secret organizations, so the League was forced to hide itself. After that, Vanius assisted in the war against Revan, where his efforts to work with the Republic to take down Erebus aided the tension between the two factions so that they could temporarily unite against Revan. Following that, Vanius placed Lord Tsoro, aka "Goldium" in charge of the League and then entered an indefinite state of exile for five years until he was called upon by allies to aid in the efforts against the Eternal Empire. Hearing news of the mission to free the Outlander, Vanius agreed to return. Leading in In preparation for this, Goldium has begun seeking out recruits so that the League can be more capable once his master returns. His first recruit is on Dromund Kaas in the Citadel... Chapter 1: Rescue A lone man sat cuffed to a metal chair in the Imperial Intelligence section of the Citadel on Dromund Kaas. The man was facing a door as he calmly stared at the ground. He wore a black jacket over a brown vest, a cap that had goggles resting on it, stiff leather trousers, and pointy boots with several gadgets attached to them. In fact, he had various assorted items on him - Kolto packages, communication devices, and nutrition bars were among the many items that rested in his coat pockets, holsters on his jacket and vest, and other strings or pouches on his belt and the rest of his gear. Any weapons or otherwise dangerous items, however, had been taken from him by the two Imperial guards who stood about twenty feet from him, where they held their weapons in place and watched the man appropriately. Behind them stood a small table where they'd placed the items that they'd confiscated from him during their inspection. "Fun job, isn't it?" The man taunted. He had short black hair, mildly pale skin, and a hint of facial hair on his chin. He was probably in his late 30s or early 40s, and he'd clearly been through enough to remain comfortable messing with guards. "Quiet." was the quick response of one guard. Before the man could taunt the guards further, the door in front of him opened and in walked a Sith Lord. He wore the usual black and bright red robes and his face was darkened by a hood, but his extensive facial hair and rough scars could be made out by a clever eye. "Ahh, the medic." the Sith stated, studying the man carefully. "Leave us." He shooed off the guards and they exited before the door shut. The room was now occupied by only the two of them. "Name's Doctor Henry Narbix," The man replied, "I never liked the nickname." "The crippled state of the Empire is shocking, isn't it?" the Sith paced as he spoke, "And yet, the Sith remain a force to be reckoned with. Surely you must know how these things usually go when one does not cooperate with one of us. Tell me, are you afraid?" "Oh yeah, I know who you are." Narbix smirked. "You're Lord Colus, former apprentice to the late Darth Chakkal. As for being afraid, eh, not really. I mean, your entire Empire's been hounding me for years. Why would I be afraid now?" "I am not the Empire--I am far worse." Colus knelt down slightly and eyed the man intensely. "Clearly not, considering you work for them. Therefore, you're not nearly as bad." The Doctor shrugged. "How dare you? I am a Lord of the Sith!" Lord Colus barked, "I serve masters of such power you could not even begin to comprehend their strength!" "Oh, I don't doubt that." Narbix fidgeted with his cuffs. He had a perfect tool for this, and he just needed the Sith to turn away some more - Colus had already given him two opportunities to attempt this, but they were short; He needed more time. "Thing is, though, it's just you I'm dealing with." "I am more than enough to dispose of you, filth!" "I don't doubt that, either." Narbix said. "But, there's that little fact that you haven't killed me yet, so you need me for something. The question is, what?" "Information." Colus looked away - perfect! He was still pacing and scoffing as he ranted, "You were a citizen of Zakuul, you were a long-time member of the destroyed Erebus, and, most recently, you stole technology from Imperial Intelligence." "That wasn't me." Henry snapped. "What?" "Well, the first two... yeah, those were me." Narbix cleared his throat, "But I didn't steal the energy converters for Zakuulun technology that YOU stole from those smugglers who stole them from Zakuul... that was someone else." "If you didn't steal them, then why were you in possession of them when we found you!?" Colus barked. "The man who stole them planted them on my ship... it's really a complicated matter." Henry shrugged. "Clearly." Colus smirked. "I sense that you're telling the truth... but thieves are always good liars. Tell me, if you didn't steal the converters, who did, and why did they plant them on you?" "Telling you his name wouldn't exactly be my best choice, would it now, Sithy?" Henry asked. "If you are unwilling to divulge information, you know our methods of torture and, eventually, death." "Well, I can tell you he wore a bright yellow jumpsuit!" Narbix grinned. "I know little about him or why he would frame me for his crimes, but it would seem that he had no further need for the converters." "Assuming that I believe that, we still value your knowledge of Zakuul, its technology, and Erebus." Colus said, "We are under hostile occupation! My masters have deemed your information to be potentially useful. However, if you do not cooperate, I will waste no further time here." "So you want me to tell you things or work for you?" Narbix asked. "You might not realize it, but the presence of the Eternal Empire threatens us all. The Jedi and the Republic are far too weak and foolish to handle or deal with the situations at hand... only the Dark Side can prevail." Colus' voice filled with passion, "You must realize that, even as a non-Force-user, you can still submit to the Dark Side. Swear an oath of loyalty to the Empire, do as you are told, and divulge all information we seek." "Oh, is this the part where you try to have me work under you, undermine your superiors, kill them off, and rise to the top?" Narbix forced a sly laugh, "Yes, yes, I'm well versed on you Sith archetypes." "Then you know what I'm capable of." Colus looked away again and tightened his posture. "Obviously, otherwise I may be slightly afraid of you." Narbix shrugged again and continued fiddling, "That's really the only reason people keep cowering in the corner at the sight of you; they don't understand you... they don't know what makes you tick. They can't see your weaknesses." "And you can?" "Arrogance, for one thing." Suddenly, Henry lunged out of his chair and attacked Colus; the Sith had no time to react as Narbix slammed his fist into his face. Then he kneed the man in the gut and grabbed ahold of his head before shoving it into the metal wall harshly. As Colus fell to the ground stunned, Henry kicked him in the gut again just to be sure of himself. "How..." was all that the Sith Lord could muster. Narbix quickly grabbed his blaster from the pile of items they'd confiscated. "See, you were so caught up in the moment and obsessed with convincing me that you were my superior, that you couldn't even use your so-called supreme power to sense me uncuffing myself. Honestly, why do you have to brag about how great you are when you can just save some time and kill the person?" He looked down at the Sith, then sighed. "Oh, the irony." Henry proceeded to blast the man in the head. He then attempted to escape through the door he knew to lead to the nearest exit, but he couldn't seem to get it to work. "Damn door." He muttered before grabbing the rest of his gear to fiddle with the controls. After about a minute, he had repaired the console. "Ah, good!" The door opened. "Hmmm." He paused, then returned to Colus' corpse. "I suppose it could be valuable." Henry promptly grabbed the Sith's lightsaber and concealed it in a pouch. As he began to march into the hallway, two Imperial guards appeared in his way. "Ah, bad!" Henry swiftly lunged for the controls and shut the door. Blaster fire could be heard as Narbix locked the door from the inside, but his lock wouldn't last long - the Imperials had control of the building. He did the only thing he knew to do - find another exit. He lunged through an automatically-opening door --that wasn't locked as the other one was, apparently-- and sprinted through the hallways. Suddenly, there was a dark flash about ten feet ahead of him as another Sith Lord appeared in his way. Before he could attempt to run, the Sith gripped him with the Force and held him in place. "I wouldn't do that." Said the Sith. He wore an old looking chestguard with giant shoulder spikes that stretched out about two feet. The collar on his chestpiece was metal and almost painful looking, and the bottom of his armor featured strange bone-like formations accustomed with faint red lights. These structures resembled ribcages and didn't seem like they served any purpose except to frighten the weak-minded. A long cape was attached to his shoulder plates and it had some old Sith-y designs on it. The rest of the Sith's gear matched his chestguard, accustomed with various spikes and blades. For one thing, his gauntlets were heavily armored and featured long claws on each of the fingers. Also, his boots had large blades on their ends and were similarly completed with armor plates. Strangest of all, though, was his helmet - it was a metal construction of terror, its eye holes filled with red lights and its top accustomed with some wiring and circuits. Below the jaw, it featured two strange knob-like handles that seemed to somehow control the large helmet. Henry couldn't tell if the red lights were technological or supernatural, and he'd never seen such a device. "Great." Henry remarked, "Escape one Sith, run straight into another!" "This one isn't trying to kill you... if you cooperate." The Sith said. His funky-looking helmet turned to the side, "That door was locked for a reason. It appears we overestimated your capabilities." "How do you mean?" The Henry studied the figure in front of him with curiosity and interest... with a bit of fear on the side. "I can't feel Lord Colus' presence." The Sith started, "Perhaps it was his foolishness that we did not anticipate." An small explosion was heard followed by shouting and blaster fire. "Come." "I suppose there's no better choice." Henry said as he followed the Sith through the corridors. Suddenly, they heard a guard approaching. The Sith swooped around a corner and dragged Henry with him. "What are we waiting for? He's alone!" Henry whispered and mumbled. The Sith simply held up one clawed finger. "Section C5 clear." The guard said into his communicator as he continued his armed march through the halls. Suddenly, the Sith zipped around, grabbed the guard's blaster, and then thrust four of his metal claws into the guard's throat. He resumed walking. "A Sith who mercilessly slaughters Imperial guards... who are you?" "I am Darth Tsoro." was the Sith's quick response. "Oh, I've heard of you before!" Narbix grinned, still following Tsoro as he carefully avoided detection. "You were part of the League of Shadows before it was excommunicated from the Empire entirely." Tsoro paused, then turned to face him. "I am the League of Shadows." Tsoro stated, but a guard had spotted them while he wasn't looking. As the Imperial guard took aim, Henry attempted to speak, but he was interrupted- "and I am here to fulfill Darth Goldvanius' Destiny!" Tsoro declared as he flicked his hand forward and the guard's blaster landed in his hand. He turned and then cast an attack on the opponent, but not before the guard could call for help. Once he was affected, the guard began squirming and flailing his arms at the walls. Tsoro and Narbix walked right past him as he wriggled uncontrollably. "They call you Goldium, don't they?" Henry asked, "I mean, it'd make sense that Darth Goldvanius would name you after the serum that he used to create you. Did he ever tell you what was in it? I heard he had to kill a hundred pissed off Selkath warriors to get the Kolto..." "Yes." Goldium replied, "That is what some call me. And they call you the Medic." "Well, technically, yes." Henry replied. Suddenly, as they went through a door, two guards blocked their path. Before they could react, however, two green flashes were seen behind them as the two Imperials were sent flying toward Goldium and the Medic. In their place stood a figure with more metal armoring than Goldium - he had cybernetics, coils, tubes, switches, knobs, and other assorted components across his armor. Speaking of his armor, it was almost all cybernetic. Both of his arms and one of his legs appeared to be completely made of cybernetics, and his face was likely implanted as well. However, his face couldn't be seen, as he wore a nearly skeletal helmet with red lights for eyes. "Nasch, you've arrived later than calculated" said Goldium. "Circumstances arose, ensued, and I was overcome with a burning sensation to destroy the surveillance console in Section D3." The robotic voice of Nasch was even less human than Goldium's. "I told you to send a droid to hack it, not dismantle the security of Imperial Intelligence's headquarters." Goldium replied. "Hacking droids are usually left to Thross, and I always end up blowing up whatever he hacks after he's done anyways." Nasch replied. "You're supposed to be my medic, not-" Goldium was interrupted, "Uh, excuse me?" Narbix, the "Medic," cut in. "Quiet." Goldium coughed, "You're specialized in combat aid and healing, but you're not supposed to be the Reklawc to my Vanius." "We went over this." Nasch seemed annoyed as he looted the guards, taking anything they had on them and transferring it to one of the random compartments on his armor, "My suit is capable of providing me the ability to aid you with both medical assistance and heavy firepower." "You still disobeyed commands." Goldium might've shot him a glare, but he was, of course, wearing a devilish mask. "Well, the hacker droid did get shot down and I nearly died fighting off that many guards with sniper rifles, but sure, next time I commit suicide following your orders." Nasch remarked. "We're on the same page, then." Goldium replied. "Hold on..." Narbix squinted, "Do you all wear demonic masks or something?" "It's a League tradition." Nasch replied. "Anyways, the ship's still swapped with that other one, but they'll notice the mistake soon. Who knows if the crazy bastard will decide to stay once that happens." "He's been loyal to the League for years; Why would you question him now?" Goldium asked. "Why would you NOT question him?" Nasch asked. "He's mad." "Madness is a gateway to victory." Goldium declared. "Whatever." Nasch replied, "Let's get going." They walked through a few doors before Nasch began limping. A strange creaking sound was emitted from his suit. "Damned leg." His cybernetic limb had twisted the wrong way and was now producing sparks and flashes of electricity. "I can fix that." Narbix said, the three of them still making their way through the corridors. "You're a medic, not a mechanic." Nasch responded. "With all of the people they've replaced with droids now, I've had to widen my field of expertise. I am perfectly capable, with tools on hand, of repairing that quite quickly." Narbix chirped. "I'll fix it myself back at base." Nasch replied. "And where is the base, exactly?" Narbix questioned. "You'll find out once we get there." Goldium stated, "Can't risk you getting captured again and spilling important information." "Why should I have to take orders from you?" Narbix asked with a raised eyebrow. "I did just take out a Sith Lord; I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again." "This way." Was Goldium's response as he redirected them into another hallway. Noises could be heard up ahead. Suddenly, there was a dark flash of energy where Goldium stood, and then he was gone. "Did I just scare him off?" Narbix asked. "Nope." Nasch replied. Suddenly, three guards appeared in front of them. "Move!" "Did THEY just scare him off?" "Nope." Nasch replied, dragging Narbix, who'd already drawn his blaster, across a corner. "Shouldn't you, I dunno, arm yourself!?" The Medic suggested. "All I need right now is some food." Nasch replied. As the guards turned the corner, Goldium suddenly appeared behind them. Before they could react, three red lightsabers flung themselves into each of the guards. All three de-ignited and returned to Goldium -- Two of them connected into a dualsaber, while the other, a red-jeweled curved hilt, simply rested on the Sith's belt. Goldium held the dualsaber in his hand. "That's why." Goldium stated before turning toward the exit. "Oh wow, you took out three guards, I'm scared!" Narbix taunted. Goldium slowed himself, then walked through the exit onto a balcony. A squad of about twenty two Imperials awaited them. "Wait here." Goldium ordered before tossing his dualsaber at the guards. The saber ignited on both ends and, with the help of the Force, began hitting the guards. As this happened, Goldium teleported into the crowd and used the single-bladed saber to slash through two guards while the dualsaber decapitated eight of the guards before completing its 180 degree angle and landing in the palm of Goldium's free hand. Using the three blades, he cut down the rest of the squad, except for the captain, whose leg he sliced off. "Hah, I ain't the only one." Nasch remarked. Goldium's sabers de-ignited before he rested them on his sash again. He knelt down, addressing the captain. "TRAITOR!" The man yelped. "Captain Pred," Goldium began, "You were Lord Colus' right hand man. Tell me... who was he working under this time?" "Like I'd speak to you." Captain Pred spat, "I am loyal to the Empire. I'd rather die than give you information." "I am just as loyal to the Empire as you are." Goldium slowly ran his claws over the man's cheek, scratching his skin and releasing just a sliver of blood. "From me, death is a gift. I awarded that gift to the soldiers who thought they were fighting for a good cause. You, on the other hand, shall receive no such gift." Suddenly, Goldium bent his fingers in a twisted manner before Captain Pred shrieked in agony. His eyes widened and he looked at Goldium as if he'd suddenly become the Emperor himself. He held his hands out in protest, but this did nothing. "Torture won't break me, TRAITAAH!" Captain Pred yelled, his mind being invaded further. "Who was it!?" Goldium interrogated, using the force to move the man back into a position of helplessness. "Who did Colus answer to!? He wasn't smart enough to even know of Narbix... who called for his services!?" "Seven more squads are on their way... you can't win this!" The Captain continued fighting, but Goldium turned his head to the side... "Ahhh, you know him..." Goldium said softly and weakly, as if he were whispering into the man's mind. "Your words aren't the only things I can decipher, Captain..." Goldium cast another spell on the man. "WHO WAS IT!?" "AAARGH, TRAAAITAAAH!!!" Captain Pred screamed, writhing in spastic patterns. "I see him... Colus called him 'Sir,' not master... at least that's what you overheard." Goldium tweaked his head and then, suddenly, without warning, released the captain, who exhaled powerfully. Goldium looked up. "Akeldamas..." "What!?" The captain yelled desperately. "You've served your purpose." Goldium stated, "Now cry." He channeled a more powerful attack on Captain Pred, who immediately began weeping loudly. His insides were burning and betraying him as some dark Force magic had spawned within him. An imposed pestilence, this creeping terror paralyzed the man. "Come." Goldium ordered as they made their way to a taxi shuttle. "Wait, there's an empty speeder over there. Why should I follow you, exactly?" Narbix asked, "I mean, what's the difference between you and Colus?" "I'm not wielding an acolyte's saber." Goldium addressed Henry, "and I'm taking you to a place where both the League of Shadows and the alliance that's going to destroy the Eternal Empire operate." "A-very well." Narbix replied as he hopped into the taxi with Goldium and Nasch. After evading some angry Imperial speeders, they made their way to the spaceport. Sure enough, their ship was under attack, but Nasch pulled some missiles out of his arms or something and blasted the attacking guards to oblivion. "See?" Nasch probably smirked, but, again, mask. "Dual purposes." "And a faulty leg." Narbix pointed out. "I lost this leg as I lost my favorite pearl!" Nasch shouted. "Don't bring it up again." With that, they entered the ship, which appeared to now be empty. "So, who was manning the defenses?" Narbix asked. Suddenly, a hand crept out from the shadows and snatched one of his gadgets. "I like that." Said the cold, raspy voice of the green-haired ex-Imperial Agent who casually walked through the ship slowly, the man never even acknowledging Henry. "Hey!" Narbix protested, "Who the hell is that?" "Don't get 'em started." Nasch replied. "Chaos, get us out of here and then get us to Hoth!" Goldium ordered. "Aaaaaaaugh!" The Agent, "Chaos," growled, sliding around to man the controls. "Would you please just give me a minute?" About a "minute" later, the ship had entered space and then promptly entered Hyperspace. Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:SWTOR Category:Fiction